


I wanted to introduce you to...

by Lerya



Series: Discord challenges [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys deserving happyness, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Miscommunication, Portgas D. Ace Lives, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/pseuds/Lerya
Summary: Ace and Marco planned to introduce their families/crews, without knowing who they are related to.Miscommunication leads to some problems along the way.Will their relationship survive this?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Discord challenges [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910896
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	I wanted to introduce you to...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the challenge on Discord!

The Whitebeard Pirates and the Roger Pirates were somewhat friends, if friends meant they fought every time they met and get drunk together after, but maybe even better was to describe them as rivals.

They never wished each other any bad luck, especially on the sea, but any standing friendship or relationship between the two crews was just not done.

That was until Roger, and his wife Rouge, became the parents to a baby boy, Ace.

As he was just so small, Roger agreed on letting him grow up, under his wife’s supervision on said wife’s home island for Baterilla until he was 17 and could sail together with his father.

Roger, of course, made it a habit to stop often in the South Blue, to see his wife and son on a regular occasion. Somewhere between visits when ace was about 10 years old, Rouge’s uncle came and left 2 other boys with her – hoping to keep them safe from his own home island.

Monkey D Luffy, Sabo and Gol D Ace were little terrors, who of course dreamed of becoming pirates, something only strengthened when they met Ace’s dad, who was known as the Pirate King.

Fast forward quite a few years, Sabo, and Ace, having waited until Luffy could set sail with them, were 20 years old, more than ready to begin their adventure. Against Roger’s wishes, the three had set sail together, on Rouge’s old boat, instead of joining his crew.

This decision led to the boys gathering their own crew and not getting warned by Roger on who they should best avoid, especially with Ace’s last name.

What Roger did not know, was that Ace didn’t introduce himself with Gol D., he introduces himself using his mother’s last name of Portgas D. Ace; making all those talks about allies, rivals and enemies moot, seeing as almost no one knew who Roger’s wife was.

With a journey spanning just over a year, the ASL pirates; seeing as they were all co-captains so: Strawhat pirates, Spade pirates and Revolution pirates were not possible, seeing as they were all on the same ship, arrived in the new world.

The same sea Ace’s father operated from, even if the older Gol D. was somewhat of a wanderer and lets himself be seen from all the seas.

So, the ASL pirates dock on a rather non-descript island in the new world, there is a village there renowned for its partying nature, which of course they all want to enjoy.

It is on this island that Ace meets a man named Marco, who despite his rather strange hairstyle is a joy to talk too. Not to mention all the other things the two men enjoyed that night.

Without knowing what could come of this, they exchanged den den mushi numbers and kept in touch. Meeting up on the seas whenever it was possible.

Ace knew by now that Marco was on an other Pirate crew, but did not really see any trouble with that, as he had confided in Sabo and Luffy that should Marco ask, he’d be happy to go over to the other crew and be with the blond full time.

Sabo and Luffy, while saddened, could understand that with just looking at their big brother, that the eldest was very happy with the blond, something they as free loving spirits couldn’t stand in the way.

As it was Marco and Ace kept meeting up on the seas for a period of 6 months, after which Marco touched on the subject; he wanted to tell his captain. He explained that he was the first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates, and he just didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore.

Ace nodded at that, and explained that while he was a captain, his father was a Pirate Captain all on his own, and he’d like to tell him too.

Nodding, the two agreed to arrange a meeting on a deserted island close to Laugh Tale, an area where only the Pirate King and the Yonko’s dwelled.

The day of the meeting, Ace was on their ship, docked on the east side of the island, where he had agreed to meet up with his dad. Marco was docking on the west side with the Moby Dick, hoping to meet up somewhere in the middle.

Roger, as always, was floating on air as his son had called and wanted to talk to him. For Ace, the surprise was that Rouge had agreed to come with them for this, seeing as she had a feeling Ace had found a partner he wanted to introduce.

Roger still in a good mood, agreed to come with Ace to meet his partner and their Captain, while not the official captain of the ASL Pirates, he felt it his duty to do so, seeing as if he’d had his own way, Ace and the others would have been subdivisions of the Roger Pirates, just like Shanks’ Red haired Pirates were.

It went south, the moment Whitebeard and Roger spotted each other, both of their naginata clashing in between where their sons were standing.

Ace and Marco on their turn could only stare in horror as their father’s started fighting, Ace for his turn looked miserable and Marco didn’t know what he could do about it, the blond knew not to cross the meadow they were in right now, seeing as Roger would attack the moment he came close to the black haired pirate.

Marco, eventually won over, made his way to Ace hoping to comfort his lover, when he was run through by Roger’s naginata.

“Don’t think you can sneak up on me, Phoenix”, was said by the Pirate King.

Marco just sighing, and hoping the naginata could be retracted soon, so he could heal his vocal cords and berate both Captains, looked up at Ace, immediately wishing he hadn’t done so.

The youngest on the field had turned deadly pale, locking eyes with Marco, who in his eyes looked beyond dead, with the naginata sticking out of his chest a rip by the blade going from his diaphragm all the way to the upper part of his chest seemingly bleeding out.

His eyes widened; he never did tell Ace about his devil fruit.

Ace would think his father had killed his lover all over their relationship.

Coming to this conclusion, he reached out a hand to Ace, who was frozen on the edge of the meadow. The reaction caught the attention of both Whitebeard and Roger, looking towards the direction of the outstretched hand.

Roger, finally understanding what they had been doing here, pulled his weapon out of Marco’s chest, the squelching sound that followed made Ace flinch. Seeing his son’s reaction, Roger could only connect the dots, Ace had asked to introduce his lover to him, they would meet up at this deserted island, they met Whitebeard and Marco there, Whitebeard was too old, so that left…

Locking eyes with Marco, who was still on the ground, he grimaced, he did have some seastone at the end of his blade, meaning the Phoenix would need some more time to heal. The blond nodded at the question in his eyes, making Roger pale as well.

As the Pirate King took a step towards his son, the younger black-haired man seemed to come out of his stupor, flinched once again, followed by tears running over his freckled cheeks. Before Roger had made it two paces, Ace turned around and ran.

Freezing in his steps, Roger stayed there, standing as if he was frozen. Whitebeard on his turn, hadn’t really connected all the dots yet, he kept looking between Marco, Roger, and the place the other man had been standing.

After what seemed an eternity, Marco felt his powers kick in, blue flames coming out and covering his wounds, as they disappeared, so did his wounds.

Turning to his own father/captain he said, “Ace and I have been seeing each other for 6 months now, he didn’t know I was a Whitebeard, and I didn’t know he was Roger’s son. We agreed to meet up here to introduce each other to our captains/fathers. But I guess that didn’t turn out all that well.”

Roger finally turning too, looked at Marco, “did you ever tell him of your Devil Fruit?”

Marco shook his head, the realisation dawning on him too.

Roger sighed, “I don’t see my son all that much, as a child he stayed on Rouge’s home island and at 20 he decided to set sail with his brothers instead of joining my crew. The impression I left on his right now is of having killed his lover.”

Marco paled, a whimper escaping his lips. Looking at his own captain, at the man’s nod he dashed into the direction Ace went, hoping to catch up to his black-haired lover and explain.

Ace had turned and run, the moment his father took a step in his direction, he couldn’t believe this, they had just wanted to introduce their families, not lose each other, especially not like this.

As he breached the trees, back onto the beach, he made his way onto their ship, running into the room he shared with his brothers and co-captains, and locked the door.

When Sabo, who had seen him running out of the forest, came knocking, Ace didn’t answer.

Worried, Sabo called Zoro and Deuce, their unofficially first mates and asked them to keep an eye on the eldest. Meanwhile he went to the Roger Pirates’ ship and asked Rouge to come. Luckily, Ace let his mother into the room to talk to him. He told Zoro and Deuce to stay there and come get him if anything happened, while he stayed on the boat, using the higher ground to keep an eye out for Marco or Roger, they would surely be able to tell him what had happened.

Meanwhile in the Captain’s quarters, Ace was laying on the bed, his face hidden by his pillow as Rouge took a seat next to him.

“Do you want to talk to me about it, love?”

Ace sighed; spend from everything he had experienced these last few hours.

“We wanted to introduce each other to the other’s family, or at least to the other’s crew. So, we agreed to meet up here on this island. As kind of a neutral zone, I would bring dad and our crews from the east side, while Marco would do so from the West.”

As he talked about what had happened, Rouge could only feel for her son, after all, he had agreed to meet here with his lover to do introduction, and left the meeting place after his own father stabbed his lover, and with the wounds Ace described he didn’t think this Marco would survive it.

She sighed, sometimes Roger needed to keep his calm instead of acting with their will of D, she didn’t know how he would repair their relationship from this.

Shaking her head, she left Ace in his room, nodding to the two first mates by the door, she met with Sabo at the helm and told him to gather his crew and leave. Ace would need some time to process this, she even gave an overview of what happened.

Saddened by what had happened, Sabo nodded and gathered their crew, preparing to set sail.

Rouge in the meantime ventured into the forest to give her husband the lecture of a lifetime.

As she breached the tree line, a blond man crossed her path, she blinked, for by the description Ace gave her this was his lover, Marco. Only she remembered him from before Ace was born, as a little kid running around the Moby Dick. Phoenix Marco, aptly named for his healing powers of the Devil Fruit he ate as a teen.

She gasped, making the man turn.

“Ms. Portgas.”

Rouge smiled, “that would be Mrs. Gol now, Marco.”

The man grimaced, before looking at her wide eyed, “so Ace…?”

“Is my son, and currently in the belief that his father dealt his lover a killing blow out of nowhere. He didn’t grow up on the ship and doesn’t know our relationship with the Whitebeard Pirates. He actually believes Roger just struck you down because of what they wanted to tell both your fathers. If you hurry, you’ll catch his ship, I told Sabo to leave so Ace could have some time to himself.”

Nodding and transforming his arms into wings, Marco took flight, spotting the ASL’s ship just leaving it’s docking place, he dived and hovered before Sabo, who seemed shocked to see him.

“Permission to board?”

Sabo nodded, kind of dumbstruck.

Giving Marco the time to touch down and run towards were he knew Ace’s room was.

Pounding on the door, “Ace, Ace, it’s me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this, but I knew your father, he has a habit of doing damage to me because I heal. He only realised what he had done after he did it. Please open up so I can explain?”

The two men on either side of the door, looked at him funny, he had met with Zoro and Deuce a couple of timed before, but never really spoken to them.

Deuce sighed, before fishing out a spare key and opening the door, “he’s probably in the bathroom by now. Don’t freak out alright?”

Marco frowning ran into the room, going through to the en-suite bathroom and stopped to stare at the figure standing under the shower.

Ace’s whole skin seemed red, burned almost from the hot water coming out of the shower head, his eyes were closed as he leaned his head on the wall.

Ignoring Deuce’s warning, he ventured into the shower, hissing at the high temperature water, and pulling Ace from beneath the spray.

As soon as he wasn’t under the spray, but still in a freakishly hot room, Ace opened his eyes. Widening them as he saw who was standing before him.

Marco on his turn didn’t know what to do, his lover had been standing under a way to hot spray of water. The red of his skin thankfully reducing already. Still, water that hot, had to have consequences, he still felt a tingling on his hand from where he grabbed the raven.

“Ace, where you trying to kill yourself?”

Ace started shaking his head at that, “if I wanted to do that, I’d jumped into the sea.”

Gearing him say that, Marco sighed, “I see. Devil Fruit then?”

Ace nodded, “Mera Mera no mi. So, flame human. What about you? Because no one survives such a strike from my dad.”

Marco hummed, “Tori Tori no mi, model Phoenix.”

Ace hummed, “so just a miscommunication?”

Marco sputtered, “that’s all you make of that? I saw the look on your face, Ace, you thought I was dead, or as good as dead, by the hands of your father. Don’t try and suppress that.”

Ace’s bottom lip started to tremble as he gave into the emotions he had felt. Leaning his head on Marco’s chest he could feel and hear the blond’s heartbeat.

Sighing, Marco lifted his lover and laid them both down on the raven-haired’s bed, keeping Ace’s head on his chest until the younger tired himself out and fell asleep.

Closing his eyes, he could only think about this one story he once read, Romeo and Juliet, about two lovers from rival families. He sighed, meeting the family had to wait for another time, when they as a couple could move on from what had happened today.


End file.
